Talk:Fencer
My Rush and Torgal are both Legendary Fencers, I believe Fencer might be limited to one handed weapons, not just single weild style. --Rayeneth 15:33, 13 July 2009 (UTC) :fencer should be one-handed + dual/quad-wield wield style XP based. Mikeyakame 15:57, 13 July 2009 (UTC) ::Torgal starts with the Fencer class on the XBOX, but other than that i don't think it can be obtained with sovani wield styles. For non-sovani it requires one-handed and dual wield. For a sovani that would be dual wield + quad wield, but the devs didn't implement the former into the game. If you treat quad as one-handed then quad + dual power grip would match one-handed + power grip, which in turn is the requirement for the Warrior class. As far as i know sovani can't obtain that either. At least i can't reproduce it on the PC. If it can be done, i'd love to see some art lists so i can figure out how. Drake178 14:27, 14 July 2009 (UTC) Well, this certainly is an oddity... Just got Fencer from using DW for much of the game and he should only have about 10EXP in OH. Weirder still is Rush going Swashbuckler from Freelancer despite having Katana>Sword (I made sure of that). So it seems like the dual WS requirement is PC specific. I would like more confirmation if it's possible, but it is a bit of a pain trying to maintain the Item/Mys balance from STR25 to STR41 for a unit that can't be taken out of the active party... If someone can take a look at the savefile I have posted and can find the offsets for Rush's EXP, it would be much appreciated. Zephyr 04:33, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Dual WS is pc specific. What's odd is using only normal attacks in DW seems to get the rank 3 combat class you want. When I used mostly CAs with 2 axes Rush went Swashbuckler. However, when I used axe+sword and only normal attacks Rush went Axman. Tested this more than once. Just let Rush's union die if he needs to heal, or make him last unit in union with healers in first and second slot. Also, for the very old post... Sovani WS count for Fencer. Caedmon can change into Fencer or Warrior.--Jay222 05:25, June 12, 2011 (UTC) :OK good, I'm not going crazy then. I had figured that the dual WS was PC specific when I went through the guide, but I wanted to see it for myself. The idea of using only normal attacks to achieve the weapon-specific classes did swim around my head for a bit after Rush hit Swashbuckler, as absurd as it seemed. It's possible that the EXP gains are completely messed up. WS gains are going to WT, WT going to WS...? Finding those offsets would greatly help in this since it'll help visualize just where everything is going. The class page needs a serious makeover... I'm fairly sure that some of the class types for the special classes are wrong. I'll probably do some testing on those some time soon. All it is is seeing what the unit will use at the end of a Critical Offense or for the all-out commands. Anyways, going to do an intermediate edit on it. Zephyr 05:57, June 12, 2011 (UTC)